War of Europe
by Swissy-chan
Summary: On one sunny day Vash Zwingli is sitting in his kitchen, when someone shots outside of the house. Weather changes rainy, and on the Alps starts a bloody fight, which doesn't end very happily.


**I don't own the characters (they're from anime/manga called Hetalia and belong to Hidekaz Himaruya). This story includes: a character dies, ghost comes and people crying. Don't mind about mistakes in writing (I haven't got a good english) and have a nice time with my text! ;)  
>I've used characters human names, so for you to know: Liech = Liechtenstein<strong>

**War of Europe**

Was a beautiful autumn day, birds were singing in the forest and sun shined for last times before winter. Vash Zwingli was sitting in his kitchen with a cup of tea and watching out of the opened window. There was so beautiful on the Alps. But dangerous too. Almost in Vash's garden was a ravine, where would anyone fall if wasn't careful.

Liech, Vash's adopted sister, came into the room exactly same time than somebody shot outside of the house.

"Get down!" Vash shouted and jumped next to the wall. Liech did what his brother said and lied under the chair. Vash took two guns under the desk and gave other to Liech.

"Shoot everyone who you see", he whispered and ran out. Liech followed his brother and tried to be without crying. They stopped when they were behind the house. In their neightbourhouse Roderich Edelstein and his mate, Elizabeta Héderváry, came out like Vash and his sister did.

"Don't shoot them", Vash whispered. Liech just stayed quiet and looked his brother. After few more shots there came silentic on Alps. Nobody moved. Dark clouds were moving on the sky upside of people and darkness was catching them. At last Vash stood up and started to walk there where somebody tried to shoot them and silently other three followed him. No one shot, but when the first rain drop catched Vash's face, he was standing up in front of a couple of people. Roderich, Elizabeta and Liech stood behind Vash and saw same people than he.

Francis Bonnefoy, Arthur Kirkland, Ludwig and his brother Gilbert Beilschmidt were standing there in coming rain. Everyone looked each other. Gilbert and Rocerich, Vash and Francis, Liech and Ludwig, Elizabeta and Arthur.

"Good morning", Gilbert slipped a drop from his lips and Roderich hit him. Fight started and people moved on. There rained but anyone cared. No one saw each other and after a long fight Liech falled into Elizabeta's feet. Elizabeta helped little one up and looked angrily to Francis and Arthur, who stood in front of them.

"How you can hit a little girl!" Elizabeta asked. Liech's face changed red.

"I didn't hit her", Francis said. "She herself falled into the ground."

"Because you tried to kiss her, Francis", Arthur sighed.

"She just is so cute and little, how anyone could hit her?" Francis asked.

"Happily Vash didn't see that", Arthur sighed again.

"Where Vash and Roderich even are?" Elizabeta asked and had a look around her. Then Ludwig came with Roderich, pulled an eyeglassed man behind him.

"Come on now", he said and pulled so Roderich falled into the ground. He stood up with help from Elizabeta.

"Thank you", he whispered and had a look around. "Where are Vash and Gilbert?"

Shouting from behind them got people to watch a couple meters back, next to the ravine, were standing two men; Gilber and Vash. Blonde man had blood on his lips and other one just laughted when saw the man stood just on the edge ready to fall.

"You're going to fall, did I anything or not", Gilbert laughed and turned around.

Vash inclined back while Gilbert started to walk away.

"He's falling into the ravine!" Elizabeta sighed. Everyone watched.

"Save him!" Liech screamed. "Anyone!"

"Vash", Roderich whispered. He hadn't talk to man in years, and now he said Vash's name first time with a voice. A little tear on Vash's face got Roderich moving.

"Vash I'm coming!" man shouted. Tears falled on his face and he ran past Gilbert. Grey haired man turned to watch behind Roderich. Vash inclined more and more and his hands and hair highlighted his falling. Roderich just ran, without thinking that he never could catch Vash.

_Both of them will fall,_ Gilbert got in his head and started to move. On the last second he catched Roderich so they both falled on the ground. Rain got them wet.

"No!" Roderich screamed. He cried to the grass under him. Gilbert didn't say anything. Because of him, Vash was dropped down. And because of Vash dropped, Roderich was crying next to him. Roderich was the only one Gilbert didn't want to hurt. And now that man lied on the grass and cried. Gilbert had a look to the others and saw that Elizabeta and little Liech were crying too. Liech falled on her knees and cried, maybe harder than Roderich, who shouted Vash's name after man.

"Roderich", Gilbert whispered. "He's not coming back, wanted you any hard ever."

"Shut up, Gilbert", Roderich said and got up to sit. His face was wet about crying and raining and he still watched there where Vash was standing before he falled down. "It's all your fault. What do you even want about us?"

"I wanted you to play the piano again", Gilbert whispered. "I just wanted somebody else to the house than me and Ludwig and his mates Feliciano and Honda Kiku. They never talked with me when they were in the house and when they weren't I was all alone."

"You should been asked", Roderich whispered. "Now it's too late."

"Roderich, please", Gilbert asked.

"Sorry", Roderich said. "It's your problem now."

After many minutes Arthur, Ludwig and Francis helped others up and got then into their homes. Roderich didn't talk to Gilbert anymore and Elizabeta spent all the time with Roderich and Liech. Liech couldn't stand the silent house of her brother and so she stayed in Roderich's house next weeks.

One day, Roderich sat next to the window watching there where Vash was falled and jumped up quickly.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeta asked.

"Vash is standing there", Roderich whispered.

"He can't", Elizabeta said. "He's dead!"

"No, he's standing right there", Roderich said and looked to man. Liech walked next to him and screamed: "It's him!"

"You two have stayed up too long", Elizabeta said and walked next to those two for watching what those two saw. And there, just on the place Vash was dropped down, was standing a blonde man with a green jacket.

"Vash?" she whispered. That got Roderich and Liech moving. They ran out and stopped just when they were a few meters in front of a blonde man.

"Vash", Roderich said silently. Man smiled just like Vash did when Roderich and he were young. Liech was crying about happiness. This couldn't be real.

"Vash, is that really you?" Roderich whispered. A little tear dropped on his face.

Vash just smiled and looked into two people in front of him. Liech walked slowly to touch Vash's arm, but... her hand didn't catch it. For a part of a second girls hand went inside man's hand and then he was gone. Liech shaked her head and tears got her face wet. She falled on her knees to cry and Roderich closed his eyes. It wasn't real, Vash wasn't standing there next to them. He was gone, forever, and he'll never come back.

Still, on some raining days, Roderich was sure he saw Vash standing on the place he dropped down.


End file.
